


Primed

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Climbing down an open manhole isn't exactly how she planned on spending her evening, but Snowman's learned to be flexible. And if she's got to climb down into what appears to be the sewer, then she'll give it a shot. The four or five martinis she had back at the bar may be affecting her judgement a little, but not that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primed

Climbing down an open manhole isn't exactly how she planned on spending her evening, but Snowman's learned to be flexible. And if she's got to climb down into what appears to be the sewer, then she'll give it a shot. The four or five martinis she had back at the bar may be affecting her judgement a little, but not that much.

She hits the floor and finds herself in what must be Slick's hide-out. It's not a sewer, despite being under a manhole cover. The place is a mess, cards and weapons, and a broken table on the floor. She steps overtop a mace and waits for Slick to get down. He slips on the last rung and falls, and she barely stifles her laughter.

There are four doors, all marked with a symbol. She puts her hands on the diamonds doorway. There's a broad-axe embedded in the door, just below the diamond, clearly the end result of some bickering. Snowman grins at Slick, "Should I say hi?"

"If I have to listen to him bitch and moan about us waking him up, I'll cut my own throat." Slick grabs onto her arm, yanking her away from Diamonds' room before she can do anything. He's nearly as drunk as she is. Actually, she's not sure how drunk he is. He was already drinking when they ran into each other, and he had at least another two while they sat together. Slick's a small guy. Snowman's not sure if he can handle his liquor or not. And while she's trying to figure out how much he did drink, Slick gets his door open and yanks her inside.

Slick shuts the door and shoves her up against it. She laughs, and laughs again when he presses his face right into her breasts. Snowman pulls their hats off and manages to get both of them out of harm's way. She has to lean down to kiss him, but it's worth it. He tastes like whiskey, and it makes her mouth feel very warm. She could probably kiss him all night, but the bulge rubbing against her thigh keeps distracting her, making her think of other far more fun possibilities.

Snowman pushes him off and they stumble back to the bed, both of them stripping off their clothes between kisses. Her coat and dress end up on the floor, along with Slick's suit, and by the time they hit the bed, they're both naked. She shoves him back onto the bed and falls to her knees, simply slipping her mouth straight over his cock. Snowman presses her tongue against the ridges and scrapes her teeth up the shaft, getting a yelp out of Slick. She glances up at him, pulling her mouth off of him and grinning.

"Don't you dare stop." He says, thrusting up towards her mouth. She keeps grinning, even as she leans back down and presses her tongue against his head and licks. Snowman wraps a hand around the base of his cock and squeezes while she sucks on the top. She wouldn't be this rough with anyone else, but she knows Slick can take it. While he grunts and snarls, she nips and licks and rubs, thumb pressing against the underside of his cock and between the more sensitive ridges. Slick's drunk and she must be doing everything right, because it's not long before he's shoving against her hand and mouth, groaning a bit too loudly. She just keeps her mouth in place until he comes, semen spilling into her mouth and over her fist. Snowman backs off, stroking until he's finally finished, the sticky stuff on both of them.

Snowman wipes her hand off on the sheets and climbs onto the bed. Slick stays where he's lying, legs still dangling off the edge. She settles herself high up on his chest, legs on either side on him, making it clear that she expects the gesture returned. Slick slips his arms around the back of her thighs and pulls her forward, spreading her thighs wide for him.

It doesn't take long for him to get to business. She shivers when he presses his tongue against her, and then makes a yelp of her own when he puts his own teeth to work, tugging on her clit. Slick gets a few fingers inside of her, and she presses her hands against the wall, holding herself as steady as she can while he works his fingers in and out of her. It's funny how much a little pain makes the pleasure so much sweeter. Just like with the kissing, she could do this all night. The tension builds in her pelvis, so steadily that it feels like it'll never reach an apex.

But then he twists those fingers inside of her, and sucks on her clit, and she's coming with a loud cry. She tries so hard to be quiet when she's masturbating at home, not wanting any of the Felt to hear her, but they aren't here and she just howls. Snowman sags against the wall, and Slick keeps on sucking, fingers scissoring inside of her. She grinds her hips down against him when she's able to, enjoying the sputtering noise he makes. He bites her as a warning, and the pain's so deliciously sharp that all she can do is whine. She'll be sore tomorrow but she doesn't care. Snowman ruts down again, and this time, he manages to hit the sweet spot with his fingers, and she bangs her head against the wall as she comes a second time.

Snowman carefully falls to the side, landing on Slick's bed with a quiet thump. He sits up and crawls onto her, his face glistening. She pulls him closer, kissing him and tasting herself, knowing that Slick's doing the same. His hips bump against her stomach, and he's already half-hard again. Snowman jerks her own hips against him, and Slick settles back down between her legs. She spreads her thighs for him, watching through half-lid eyes as Slick jerks himself until he's hard again, and then shoves into her.

It feels so fucking good. She moans, and Slick thrusts, forcing another groan out of her throat. Snowman hasn't been loud in ages, and she actually forgot how damn good it feels it make a ruckus. Slick's not quiet either, grunting as he fucks her soundly. It's good, but somehow it's lacking. She can't quite figure out why. And then she does.

"Wait." She says, and pulls herself off of Slick. Even as he growls at her, Snowman turns herself over, getting her knees under her and her ass up in the air. She glances back over her shoulder, propping herself up on her elbows. It doesn't take long for Slick to catch on.

"Like this?" Slick asks, but it's rhetorical. He gets up on his own knees, guiding himself inside of Snowman and finding his rhythm again. The angle's better this way, and he can thrust harder and deeper. She stretches herself out and looks in the mirror in the corner of the room, watching Slick's face. He's staring down at her back, a hungry possessive look on his face. Snowman's still buzzing from the last orgasm, feeling little sparks running through her pelvis with every push in.

She gasps when he slaps her on the ass, and then laughs, daring him to do it again. Slick does, one hand steady on her hip, and the other slapping the side, hard enough to leave a bruise. He manages to keep up the steady pace, his cock going in just the right way and right depth to hit the nerves deep inside. She almost buries her face into the bed, but catches herself at the last moment, turning her face to the side and making sure that her groans don't end up lost in Slick's sheets.

There's pounding at Slick's door, and Droog yelling "SHUT THE FUCK UP!". Snowman laughs, the end of it turning into something akin to a scream.

Slick laughs too, bending his body over top of hers and biting at her back. Her body spasms as she comes for the last time. It's not nearly as sharp as the other two times, but this is finally enough to sate her. Slick presses both hands on her hips, thrusting into her at a speed that is almost uncomfortable. He makes his own noises as he gets closer to the edge, a mostly incoherent mess of fucks and snarls and grunts. Snowman watches the mirror, too blissed out to concentrate properly. But she still sees the moment he comes, head jerking back and hips losing their steady timing. Slick yells, one last parting shot at Diamonds Droog. Droog slams a fist into the door, a clear reminder to shut up before he gets a gun and shoots them both.

She stays where she is, sticky and sweaty and suddenly exhausted. Slick slumps on top of her, not moving off her back even as her knees slide down and they both end up lying flat on the bed. It's shockingly comfortable like this, Slick's hands resting on the curve of her ass. He finally peels himself off of her, crawling up to Snowman and lying beside her. She leans over and kisses him, and the two just do that for a while, making out in Slick's bed while they're both too tired and spent to do anything else.

Slick falls asleep first, just dropping off mid-kiss. She watches him sleep, just enjoying the new and novel experience of seeing a calm Slick. Snowman eventually grabs hold of a blanket and pulls it over both of them once she starts to get cold, and lets herself fall asleep too, feeling far more content than she ever has.


End file.
